


Between

by evisionarts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel John, Fallen Angel John, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing remained unchanged. Sherlock cried out and John would not deny his call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

**Author's Note:**

> My first 221b.

The blood from John’s tortured wings soaked into the thirsty earth. His skin was seared by sunlight and the sting of it was sharp and unfamiliar. He was a wanderer now, lost to the will of God and Lucifer both. John was not a man but he was no longer a favored son of Heaven. Magic coursed through his veins yet he had lost access to it. He was caged in flesh and bone and it hurt but not as much as he thought it might.

One thing remained unchanged. Sherlock cried out and John would not deny his call. The troubled boy may never have seen John’s face but his soul had always known him. And now he was alone and afraid. 

Yet John was not gone. He made a choice and it carried a price. To follow in the footsteps of the All-Being was a noble and sacred thing. But it was not the only thing. For a person so ruled by logic Sherlock was curiously mute to his guardian’s pleas for reason. If John wished to protect him he must give up the ethereal for the visceral.  His shoulders ached where he’d slashed his knife but it was of little consequence. He turned towards Sherlock and left his wings in the dust, the blood drying on his back.


End file.
